Say Goodbye to the Life You Make
by IncreaseTheMeds
Summary: My Chemical Romance Hebephilia Frerard  Gerard finds himself attracted to the Neighbor's child, Frank, and when Frank comes over to his house for help one evening, will Gerard do something he'll regret? This will probably be done within 3 to 5 chapters.
1. Prolougue

I remember when the boy next door moved in. I had watched as he picked up an obviously light box from the U-Haul and pulled out a stuffed vampire. He cuddled the thing tightly as he stared at his new home. I saw his head turn to the stuffed doll and he began talking to it. I could not here him, for I was perched in the window seat of the tower I had added to my home. Though, I am sure that if I had heard him, he would have said something irresistibly cute and I would have to hide for a week just so I wouldn't think of him in _that _way.  
>I have no idea why my love for the young boy was so strong, but I knew it wasn't healthy. I refused to see a psychiatrist. Of course the man or woman would have me detained at once! And so my love grew as the boy became older. I was constantly fighting myself, as to keep away from the boy, but it was hard as I found his widowed mother had obtained a crush on me over the years.<br>She was good Catholic woman and I was what appeared to be a good Catholic man. We attended the same church and mass every Sunday and once the woman found out that I was widowed as well, she made up any excuse to talk to me.  
>She would appear at my doorstep with lines like, "Why, I'm so sorry to bother you Gerard, but could I borrow a cup of butter?" I would, of course oblige, just to make the sad woman leave. It wasn't her I wanted; it was her young son, Frank.<br>One day as I was quietly enjoying a book in the study, my door bell sounded. It was sure to be Linda with one of her tricks. I contemplated ignoring it, like I had done many times before, but something told me that it would be best to open the door. When I swung the heavy door open, I was surprised to find a 12 year old Frank at my door.

I smiled. "Why, hello there, Frankie. What can I do for you today?" The poor kid looked nervous and looked to his left. He was undoubtedly being coached to say something by his mother. "Good evening, Mr. Way. I was making dinner for a class I'm taking in school and I accidentally made too much. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with my mom and me." He added a smile at the end of his sentence and looked at me with his, big, innocent eyes. How could I resist such temptation?  
>Since then Linda and I had gone on a couple dates that year. In all honesty, I hated that woman. The only reason I agreed to date her, was so I could get closer to Frank. It would be hard to say that I didn't rub off on him quite a bit. He listened to all the music I did, and dressed how I did when I was a kid. I remember showing him a photograph of me at his age and his eyes lit up. "You look so awesome!" He smiled.<br>It was then I bought him some clothes. I took him to the mall and let him pick out his clothes, opposed to his mother who still picked out every sweater vest of his. When Linda had found out what I had done she was steaming from the ears and threatened to take away all Frank's new clothes and ground him. I was, however, able to reassure her that this was just a phase. When she finally cooled of and went inside, Frank wrapped his arms around me, thanking me. This was the first time I became physically attracted to this child.  
>A couple years passed and Linda eventually lost interest in me, as she finally saw that I was never interested in her in the first place. She hardly talked to me, but Frank would secretly stop at my house before school and we'd have morning coffee together.<br>One Friday night, as I was watching television, my doorbell rang. It startled me, as I hadn't expected it. Linda had stopped the late-night visits so my mind landed on Frank. I raced out of my seat to let him in, but when I opened the door the usually happy 14 year old Frank that I expected to see wasn't there.  
>His eyes were red and puffy and his eyeliner was running down his cheeks. He was sniffling and clutching a bag. "My m-mom kick me o-out." He cried. This took me aback. Why would Linda kick Frank out? As much as I hated the woman, she was a good mother. She cared for Frank.<br>I invited the boy in and made him some tea. I waited until he had calmed down to ask him questions. "Frankie… Why did your mom kick you out?"  
>Frank began to cry again. "I-if I told you, yo-you'd hate me like she does!"<br>I took the boy in my arms and began to rock him back and forth. "Sshh. I could never hate you Frankie- never ever. Now please tell me what's wrong."  
>I heard him take in a big gulp of air and he quietly said, "I told my mom that I was gay." And <em>that<em>, ladies and gentlemen is where it all started.


	2. Chapter 1: Gerard's Got a Plan

I leaned back and stared Frank straight in the face. He looked at me back, obviously scared of my reaction. Had I heard him right? Had he really just told me what I wanted to hear more than ever? I don't know how long we sat like that, but Frank pulled me out of my thoughts when he started crying again.

"I knew it. You hate me!" He wailed and started to stand up, but I made him sit back down.

"Frankie; like I said, I could never hate you. I was just… shocked." I explained, hugging him again. I smiled when he relaxed in my arms and let out a happy sigh. "Frank, can I tell you something? You have to promise not tot tell anyone else." He pulled out of the hug and nodded. "Okay. I'm bisexual."

Frank's eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome! Now I have someone to talk to and stuff. This is so cool!" I chuckled, glad that I had another excuse for Frank to come over -but wait. Frank's mom kicked him out, so he'd need a place to stay. I picked up his bag and slung it onto my shoulder. "Let's get you situated in the guest room." 

After I showed him to his room and told him the basic rules of living in my house, Frank and I decided to watch some television. I sat down on the couch and Frank sat, rather closely, by my side, like he would when I was dating Linda.

"This turned out great." I heard him murmur to himself.

"What turned out great?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. I was talking to myself. I didn't know you heard me. I was just surprise how my day turned around so quickly… well, it's kind of night right now, but you get what I mean, right?" He tilted his head and I smiled. It was cute how he rambled.

"So your whole day was bad? That's not good. Do want to talk about it?" Part of me wanted to hear about his day, another part of me wanted to see if his mom was serious about kicking him out. I wanted to see if there was a chance he could stay.

Frank let out weary sigh. "Well, you see, my day started out very troubling, as I couldn't find my favorite pair of skinny jeans. You know the ones you bought me with the tears on the front?" I nodded remembering the day I bought those for him thinking of how the rips would look sexy down his legs.

"Yeah, well I couldn't find those. Then, of course, when I got to school, I was beaten up by the usual homophobes." Frank lifted his shirt to reveal horrible bruises. It made me sick to my stomach thinking of how someone could hurt this wonderful being. He was so fragile yet so beautiful. His smile lit up my very soul. His presence gave me hope. I ran the tips of my fingers over the bruises. "Oh, Frank." I let out in a breath.

"It's okay," he said, pulling his shirt back down. "I'm used to it. Anyway, after that Brendon dumped me at lunch. Brendon is- was my boyfriend, by the way. So I basically moped around school all day. I got a bad grade on my Science quiz that I worked fu- I mean really hard on." He blushed at his almost slip of tongue and I just chuckled. "Anyway," He continued. "When I got home, my mom asked what was wrong. I didn't want to tell her at first, but for some crazy reason I thought she'd accept me."

Frank looked like he was on the brink of tears. I wrapped him in my arms and stroked the top of his head. "It's okay, Frank. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

"You're the best, Gerard." He smiled

Frank and I watched some crime investigation show until I looked over and saw him sleeping. Frank looked so peaceful and relaxed; I just wanted to kiss him. I leaned down and sat a peck on his lips before picking up his sleeping form and carrying it upstairs to the guest room.

I stared at him for quite some time after tucking him under the comforter. I had him. I always wanted him and now I finally had him. I couldn't let him go. So, then I came up with a plan to keep him.

I stepped out of the room and grabbed my cell phone from pocket. I dialed my brother Mikey's number, not caring that he was probably asleep by now.

"Hello?" His faint voice came after a few rings. He had definitely been asleep.

"Hey, little bro. How've you been?" I put on my friendliest voice even though Mikey probably knew it was fake. Mikey knew me pretty well.

"Gerard, it's one in the fucking morning. What the hell do you want?" Mikey growled. That boy was always pissed when you interrupted his sleep.

I sighed. "I need to visit tomorrow." 

"You need to visit tomorrow? Gerard! You can't fucking visit tomorrow. I'd have

to clean the damn house and make dinner and just no, Gerard."

I knew he'd have this reaction, but I needed him to pull through on this for my plan to work. "I'll bring food and cook dinner when I get there. Hell, I'll even clean! I just want to visit my little brother. How about it?"

I heard him sigh. "You're coming either way, huh? I'm pretty sure you're up to something, but I'm going to let it slide because I'm fucking tired. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mikey. Also, I'm bringing someone along to meet you." I was genuinely happy and it showed in my voice.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute here. Gerard Way is bringing someone to meet me. Is it a girl? What's her name? How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"Actually, it's the neighbor's kid. You're going to love him, Mikey!" I wondered how weird this must sound, but Mikey's always had my back so I figured he wouldn't judge me.

"You're bringing the neighbor's kid? The one that you dated for a while? That's a bit odd, but… okay, I guess. I'm going back to sleep. See you tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

**Okay, so that chapter was absolute shit. Sorry about that. I had a major case of writers block, but I'm back in the game. I actually wanted to write more, but it's terribly late and I'm tired, so yeah. You guys will probably get more tomorrow as a Thanksgiving Present. Oh yeah and everyone say thanks to my girlfriend because she helped a lot on this chapter. Audios!**


	3. We Move Along With Some New Passion

The next day, I woke up early and packed clothes, art things, and my favorite books. Then, when the time was right, I loaded them into the back of the van I bought for transporting my artwork. I had timed it so that I knew nosy little Linda would be peeking her head out of the window. I quietly loaded my bags, like I didn't know she was walking down into my driveway, heels clicking on the pavement.

I spun around to see Linda. Her face had a frozen look of worry on it and she was in her usual housewife's dress and heels get up. When I asked he what was wrong, she let out a sad sigh. "Frank hasn't called me. Have you seen him? Please tell me you've seen him!"

I feigned a look of nervousness. "I haven't seen him Linda. Where was he supposed to be? Was he staying at a friend's house?" Of course Linda wouldn't admit to me that she had kicked her only son out because of something as trivial as being gay, so it was no surprise to me when she just nodded. "Well, you've called the friend's house, right?" I had to keep this façade up.

Linda gave a small nod. "It… was the wrong friend. I guess I heard him wrong… or maybe he lied to me." Then she started to cry, but these weren't real tears. I know what fake tears look like; I've cried enough of them to know.

I gently wiped away the tears with the pad of my thumb. "It's okay Linda, we'll find him. Have you checked Pete's or Brendon's?" It took me everything not to smile at the confusion on her face. Frank had always mentioned his best friend, Pete, and I just threw Brendon in there, but Linda wouldn't have known about either of them. "He always talks about them." I added.

"He doesn't tell me about his friends much… But I do remember one day he asked me if he could go to one of his friend's house. The kid looked less than nice… with his eyeliner and his tight jeans. He definitely was _not_ the type of kid I want around my Frankie. He was a bad influence." I always find it incredible how someone could judge a person without even talking to them, but this _was_ Linda.

"Do you remember where he lived?" I asked with fake urgency. If I could get Linda away for an hour, Frankie and I could leave.

Linda nodded and looked up at me, fake tears forming in her eyes again. "Could you come with me?"

I took her hands in mine. "I wish I could, but I have a family function." I motioned to all my things in the back of my van. "But I'm certain he'll be there." I made sure that I made eye contact and that I look confident and strong, and Linda bought it.

"Okay, Gerard. I'll head over right now. Thanks for your help." She gave me a small smile before getting into her small car and driving away. Once I was sure she was gone I went inside and woke up Frankie.

"Wake up sleepy-head! We've got places to go." I smiled at his bed head. His hair was sticking out in all directions. The look on his face when he sat up was probably the cutest thing I've seen since this day. The way his full lips made a small 'O' shape and how his eyelids fluttered open to reveal those beautiful hazel eyes of his made my heart skip a beat.

I saw Franks eyes visibly brighten when he saw me. "Good morning, Gerard! Where are we going?"

"To visit my brother, Mikey." I picked up the bag he brought with him and set it on the bed, at his feet. "I've been planning this trip for a while and I thought it would be cool if you could come with me instead of going home."

I knew Frank wouldn't want to go home. "Okay. Let me get dressed." He got out of bed and started to pull some things out of his bag. "So, where does your brother live?" He asked as he got a toothbrush out of his bag and walked into the bathroom connected to the room.

"Newark." I answered as he brushed his teeth. He lifted his mouth into an odd smile and hummed a little song while he brushed. Then he gargled, lifting his face towards the ceiling and spit. I hadn't realized I'd been smiling at his cuteness until he turned and asked, "What?"

I looked away unsure of what else to do. "Nothing…" That was when I realized the effect this boy had on me. I always prided myself on being a great liar, but this boy stole my ability to even think, let alone talk. I knew in that moment that Frankie would be the end of me, but I had to have him. I couldn't just walk away from him.

Ten minutes later, I was on the road; Frank in the passenger seat and Green Day in the stereo. Once we got on the highway, Frank pulled something out of his bag and began dabbing it on his face- liquid foundation. Then he added some red eyeliner and X's on his eyes.

I reached for the knob on the radio face and lowered the music. "Does your mom know you wear make-up?" I already knew the answer to that. Linda would never approve of a man wearing make-up and that definitely made Frank feel misunderstood. I needed to show him that I didn't care that he wore make-up or that he was gay. I needed to show him that he wasn't alone. I needed him too feel like he belonged and I needed him to want to stay with me.

"No. If she knew I did, she'd probably ground me for a year. I usually apply it on my way to school and wash it off in the school bathroom. I'm a master at applying make-up on the go now, though…"

I could tell he was trying to convince me that he was okay with it by that last part. Or perhaps he was trying to convince himself rather. "You don't need it, y'know? You're already perfect." I mentally cursed at myself. I let the truth slip. How could I'd be so careless and stupid?

I expected the worst from Frank. I expected him to get scared, tell me to turn around so he could go back to his house and mom, maybe even tell me to stop the car because he'd rather be stranded on the highway then to be trapped in the car with a pedophile. But he did the opposite. Franks lips curved upward into a huge smile. "You really think so, Gerard?"

"I know so." I smiled back.

We were in Newark in about 20 minutes. I told Mikey that I'd cook dinner so we stopped at a grocery store and bought ingredients for Lasagna then I asked Frank if he wanted to go to the mall for a bit. Like any teenager would, he said yes.

"This jacket is great!" Frank yelled holding up a hoodie with zombies on it; their flesh decaying and brains hanging from their mouth. We were in a local store that was basically a knock off of what the original Hot Topic was. It was dimly lit and there was a generic scream-o band blasting on the store's stereo system. The walls were painted black and there was a girl behind the cashier's desk that had about fifteen piercings in her face. I watched as her heavily eyeliner-ed eyes moved up and down, checking me out. She blushed a bright pink color and looked down at the magazine that was sitting on the counter when she noticed that I had caught her.

"Let me see that jacket, Frankie." I smiled. He handed it to me and I strutted towards the check out, despite protests from Frank that the jacket was thirty dollars. "Hello." I smiled my sexiest smile and leaned over the check out counter.

"H-hi." The girl stuttered. I set the jacket on the counter. When the girl just stared at me, I let out a fake little giggle that told her I thought she was cute. "I would like to buy this jacket."

The girl scrambled to pick up the jacket, searching for the tag. "I'm Gerard, by the way." I flirted as she scanned it. "I'm Alice." She blushed… "That'll be, umm… thirty dollars and twenty five cents."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, tipping it towards me to make sure Alice could see its contents. "Aw, shit! I'm going to put this back. I'm ten dollars short." In my wallet, I actually had five hundred dollars, at least. But I knew that I had to be careful with my money. I couldn't just go out and withdraw money from my bank account. I knew that at some point, I would be a suspect in the disappearance of Frank and the police would trace my bank account. I'd have to dispose of my cell phone, too.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll pay those ten dollars… if I can get your number." Alice's voice changed from small and shy to deep and seductive. I gave her my sexiest smirk. "Got a pen?"

Frank sat in the passenger seat sulking. I kept trying to get him to tell me what was the matter, but he would just roll his eyes. "Frankie, what'd I do?" I looked over at where he sat in complete silence. "Please," I begged, "You're breaking my heart."

Frank sighed. "Are you going to go out with _her_?" He spat the last word, a nasty scowl on his face. Was he jealous? If he was jealous that would mean that he has feelings for me. I wouldn't even have to convince him to stay. My stomach started doing flips, but I maintained my cool.

"I was just being a little whore. I wanted a discount. I gave her a fake number." I giggled. Frank slid down in his chair, a rosy color slowly appearing on his cheeks. "Oh…"

We came to a red light and I gave all of my attention to him. "Why? Were you a little jealous?" I gave him a half smirk.

Frank looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh… umm, no. I ju- I just was… y'know wondering because… I should y'know… know these things if I'm going to be staying with you for a while… y'know?"

I giggled, "Oh, Frankie," and gave him a peck on the forehead. Frank was blushing even deeper now. At this moment, I knew that I had him.

**Yeah, I know it's been a long time. I've a got a reason, though. My laptop's hard drive died. ;_; I have a knew one, though (obviously). I switched schools and stuff, so it might take a while for me to crank out chapters due to homework, but I WILL get it done!  
>Oh, and just a fun fact: I Googled how long it would take to get from Belleville to Newark and it said 23minutes. xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled into the visitor's parking lot in my brother's apartment complex.

"We're here!" I exclaimed to Frank who was wearing his new zombie sweatshirt. "Wanna help me with the groceries?" I asked picking up to plastic bags. Frank nodded and grabbed the two bags that were at his feet. "We can comeback for our clothes." I added.  
>Frankie and I walked into the blue apartment building.<p>

"Which unit does he live in?" Frank asked looking around.

"He lives upstairs." I nodded toward the elevator.

Frank's expression turned sour as if he might throw up. "I really hate elevators, Gerard. I mean _really _hate them."

My expression softened. He looked like a cute, little lost puppy with his big hazel eyes and exaggerated frown. 'Do you really want to walk up 5 flights of stairs carrying grocery bags, Frankie?" The boy looked unsure. "C'mon. I'll protect you from the big, scary elevator."

I pressed the up arrow and instantly heard the ding that signaled the elevator. I turned to look at Frankie who was chewing nervously on his finger nails. "Don't be afraid." I cooed.

The elevator doors opened and I walked in. Frankie just stood there staring at me. I sighed and set the grocery bags on the floor then opened my arms wide. "C'mon, Frankie."  
>The boy ran into my arms and hid his face in my torso. I reached around him and pressed the button with the number 5 on it before wrapping my arms around him. Was I taking this to fast? Frankie definitely seemed interested in me, but after all he <em>was<em> just a kid. I was afraid that if I took things too fast I would scare him off. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Frank staring up at me.  
>"What?" I asked.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly. His gentle hazel eyes were staring directly into mine. I searched the features of his face. His eyes were soft and focused. His expression looked comfortable. His full lips formed a small smile. Oh, how I wished to kiss those lips!

"Frankie, are you really afraid of elevators?" I asked. His expression was too calm for someone who refused to ride in an elevator.

A blush slowly spread across his cheeks, making him look innocent like a young child. "Uh…" He started to stammer before the elevator doors opened, allowing him to drop the subject.

Was Frankie playing me? Was he interested in me like I was in him? If this was Frank flirting, did this mean I had him where I wanted him? In the end, I would still have to be careful until I was one hundred percent sure.

"Which way?" Frankie asked looking to his left, then right. I picked up the groceries and joined him in the hall.  
>I started leading him to the right. I slowed in front of the door that had a silver 530 mounted on it.<br>"Is this it?" Frank asked, raising his hand to knock.  
>"Wait!" I stopped him, pretended to be worried.<br>"What?" he asked. His puppy eyes were big with worry. "What's the matter, Gerard?"

"Umm… I think we're in the wrong building…"  
>"What? Gerard, how could you take us to the wrong building?" He asked angrily.<br>I started laughing. He was so cute when he was angry; the way his brow scrunched together and his nostrils flared.  
>"I was joking." I explained. His expression softened. Then eventually his lips curled up into a smile that made my heart leap.<p>

He reached out and playfully slapped me on the arm. "You ass!"

"Oh, you're gonna be like that, are you?" I dropped the groceries and reached out to grab him. I remembered that he was ticklish from when I was with Linda. I began to tickle his stomach, more toned since I'd last touched it.

Frank wriggled under my touch. I enjoyed seeing him squirm like that. "Gerard, no! Stop!" He giggled.  
>I heard the door swing open and instantly straightened myself. Mikey was standing in the door way, perfectly groomed eyebrow cocked at me. "Why the fuck were you making so much noise? Other people live here too, idiot." He walked away, into his living room.<br>"Love you, too, little bro." I picked up the grocery bags and motioned for Frank to follow me. We walked past Mikey on the couch and into the small kitchen. "Set the bags on the counter. I'll put everything away. Go introduce yourself."

Frank chewed on his bottom lip and simply looked at me. This boy made me weak in the knees. I turned toward the fridge to keep myself from attacking him. "Go on." I told him.

He sighed then I heard him walk out of the kitchen and take a seat on the couch. "Umm, I'm Frank…" I heard him mutter shyly. He was so cute when he acted shy.  
>"Sup? I'm Mikey." I heard my little brother say in his usual way. As I finished putting away the groceries, I heard the TV turn on.<br>I joined them in the living room sitting between my brother and my prey. "Is there anything going on tonight?" I asked. My brother was a party animal of sorts and it just happened to be his favorite day of the week: Saturday. I need to buy time to visit my friend Bob and get some necessary supplies.  
>"Uh, yeah actually." Mikey began as he dug around in the storage compartment attached to the end of the couch. "Bob own this venue now. Ray's new band is playing." Mikey pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Want one?" he asked me.<p>

I shook my head. "I'm trying to quit."

Mikey's eyes extended to Frank. "What about you, little one?"  
>Frank was about to answer, but I cut him off. "Did you really just offer a cigarette to a fourteen year old, Mikey?" Frank was so innocent and cute. I couldn't imagine his lips wrapped around a cancer stick.<br>Mikey lifted his own cigarette to his lips and lit it. "You and I were both smoking by the time we were fourteen. Don't even pretend, Gee." He said around the menthol pressed between his lips. He then, tossed the pack and lighter to Frank who lit his cigarette like a pro. I looked on astonished.

Frank blew a smoke ring into my face and smirked. He let out a little giggle. "Loosen up, _Gee_." He teased putting emphasis on my little brother's nickname for me. He lay his head on my shoulder and batted his eyes at me.

I had to admit the boy looked sexy. I had to hurry up and get us situated somewhere where we wouldn't be bothered.

I tore my eyes away from frank and turned my head towards Mikey. "So what about tonight?"

"What about it?" Mikey asked  
>I rolled my eyes. "Can we come, idiot?"<p>

"There's a bar so the pipsqueak wouldn't be allowed."  
>"I thought you said Bob owned it." I was confused. Bob had been into illegal activities since we were in our teens. I was sure that the venue was just a front. Letting Frank in was probably the least of his worries.<p>

"Look, Gerard. He doesn't want to draw any suspicions to the place." Mikey started. He glanced over at Frank. "You know how he is…"

"It's one kid. And you know that he'll blend. Just call Bob for me. I need some things from him anyway."

Mikey cocked one of his girly brows at me again. "Fine you can go." He looked intensely at Frank. "Just don't be a fucking idiot, kid."

**A/N: I can almost hear you in my mind, "Wow. You go on a gazillion year hiatus and **_**this**_** is what you come back with? You're almost as bad as Fall Out Boy!" (It's a joke people. I love their new album. Sheesh!) Anyway, yes I know I've been gone forever. I have my reasons. Just please don't hate me. Sorry that this chapter is a shitty filler, but it's something, right? BTW there is a LOT of important foreshadowing in this so I guess it'd not completely shit. BTW I was too lazy to proof read. Sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong> 

**P.S. Mikey definitely takes care of them brows. Mhmm **


End file.
